Dragon Ball Yamcha
by xXYamchaXx
Summary: What if Goku didn't go to earth, and the story moved on. This version will focus on Yamcha who is elevated to the status of main character from a side one. It will deal with the effects of No Goku in the story, from the survival of Gohan to other changes that happen as the story goes along.
1. Chapter 1: The meeting

Yamcha looked out of the window of his home. His eyes looked over the endless desert that lay before him. The young man knew that he this was his home. This where he was a great bandit. Where he lived his life focused upon living off the caravans that came thought th desert. It was alive and the best one that he could have. It worked as well as it could. He had the high ground from this point where he could see everything that would travel across the desert.

Yamcha looked out as he would see if anything interesting came across the dessert this day. He hoped that he could figure out something as it had been a few days since he took the last caravan and got food and supplies. He let out a sigh as he looked on. He was living like a vulture who had to depend upon the weakness of others to get by. It was not the greatest lively hood and didn't have the greatest future either.

Yamcha knew that Puar was asleep at this early hour, that his oldest friend and most loyal supporter was going to wake up sooner rather than later. He wondered for a moment in the dark of early morning if there was another path he could take in his life. He wondered if there was a way to find a way to get stronger and live without this dependence on others.

He saw it as the morning sun started to rise. A large motorhome that was moving across the desert. It was a nice one, a capsule corps dyno capsule. He knew it was one of them. He knew too that if that person had one capsule, that they would have more. Those things were expensive and could either be sold for a high price or well be used to help himself out in the future.

"Puar, prey is here, time to get up," he called out as his cat friend woke up from his sleep.

"Good morning, Lord Yamcha," Puar called out as Puar followed Yamcha out of the door. He was still waking up as he followed, but if Yamcha needed support the cat followed out the door.

Yamcha had grabbed his sword and a dynocap that he had stolen before. He tossed the dynocap out and a hovoer bike appeared. It was ideal for him to use as he got on and headed off in the direction of the motorhome. It was going to be an easy target or so he figured as he would move up a small hill that would give him the high ground. He would fire a warning shot. Hhe figured the people inside would be willing to make a deal and then he would get more dynocaps to live off of.

He came up the hill. The view in the morning was easy, the sun was up enough to give off more than a fair bit of light as he took out a rocket launcher and fired it. The missle flew out quickly and flew by the motorhome and slammed into a mushroom like rook behind it. The rocket breaking the rock formation down as he saw the motorhome come to a stop.  
Yamcha watched as he was going to have a deal done quickly. He looked down his eyes on the motorhome stayed there for a good moment or two. He looked at the door and waited as he got off the hoverbike and returned it to the capsule. Yamcha saw an old man come out of the vehicle as he saw this old man approached him. He must be the person who was in charge of the group. His large white mustache and his large white eyebrows stood out. Yamcha watched this man as he recognized him, but he wasn't sure where he knew him from. A mistake that would be a bit costly and one that would help ultimately.

"Young man, please move aside, we are just travelers on this road," the old man commented looking at the young man. "There are far better ways of life than living off of others you know," he mused as he looked at him closely.

"Shut it old man," Yamcha said as he saw the man looking so smug before him. He felt his blood boil a bit as he didn't need someone else telling him about how she should or shouldn't live his life. He attacked directly. His speed picking up as he attacked the old man. He found himself outmatched totally in a moment, his blows being dodged completely as he continued to attack again and again. His attacks missed one and all, before he would be hit in the gut and be on the ground as he rolled over and got to his feet. That hurt and he was sure the old man wasn't trying.

He felt his anger grow as he attacked against with his sword to find it out of his hands again within seconds and on the ground once again. It was to much. Yamcha would show this young man. He would show the skill he trained in, his personal skill.

"Wolf fang fist," he called out as he attacked, his speed, power and intensity attacked quickly at the old man. Gohan who was a bit surprised that the bandit had such an attack in his arsenal. It was a powerful strike that almost hit him.  
Yamcha pushed the attack more and more as he was still being dodged. After a few attacks, he found himself kicked and knocked away into the dirt as he knew he was defeated. Best to live this situation alone now and get out of here with his life.

As he plotted his plan of retreat with Puar, he got up once more slowly, much slower than the other times. He then saw a beautiful woman come out of the motorhome, a blue haired goddess who he looked at. He had never seen such a beautiful woman in his whole life. This goddess was matchless to the teen. He couldn't even move when he saw her. his weakness towards women hitting him hard as he stayed still.

"Um, Gohan, who is that," Bulma asked Gohan as she looked at Yamcha having woken up during the fight at some point.

Wait, Gohan, Master Gohan, one of the greatest martial artists on the planet. This was making a lot more sense as he looked at the old master and beautiful woman not saying anything as he then found himself moving towards him. Was this his chance to make something of himself. He was afraid, totally afraid, afraid of girls, but more afraid of being nothing. He bowed before the old man. "Sir, um, my name is Yamcha, and I am sorry, if I had known it was the great Gohan, I was attacking I would never of done so," he said honestly.

Gohan looked at the young man. He looked at Bulma and knew she was taken by the bandit and well the bandit had a lot of promise and potential. He could use help and well he remembered back to when he was a young man. When Roshi took him in, and he should take his own student in at some point, why not now. It wasn't like he was getting any younger. "Fine, it is fine, you can make it up by assisting me, and coming with us to help us on our journey."

A/N- A simple idea I had, and I think an idea that could turn out fun. No Goku isn't here so Gohan went with Bulma when she was looking for the dragon ball. I most likely will skip the rest of the pilaf saga and go to the end of it next chapter or rather to Gohan training Yamcha after it for the world tournament.


	2. Chapter 2: Training

The flight over to an island was an event that had been over 8 months in the making. Despite that fact he knew about this and had been getting ready for this day for a long time. He was very excited and rather nervous about this trip and the reason for the trip as well. Yamcha sat still not showing the excitement or nervousness on his face as he was going to be in the world martial arts tournament. This was going to be the tournament that he had been told about months before and was not going to be a part of. To see how he stacked up against the other people who were also martial artists.

Yamcha looked out at the endless sea as he thought about where he had come from. From the desert, to this place in the world. From a bandit, an outcast in society to someone allowed to fight in a world wide tournament to be recognized as one of the best fighters in history. He watched the clouds fly by under him, as they blended in with the blue background of the sea. The flight was far from a short one, and gave him a lot of time to think about everything that had happened up to that moment in time. His mind drifted back eight monts, to a earlier time.

Yamcha was up early in the morning, this morning he was at Mount Paozu, the home of his master. He had followed him back instead of going with Bulma. He knew that he could have gone with Bulma, but he wanted to get stronger and he would find ways to keep in contact with Bulma and still train. He stretched as he figured something light would be how Gohan trained him. He was wrong, so very wrong as he saw the man come out and hand him a turtle shell. The shell was not light in the least.

"Here you go, I think it is time to train, in the same way as my would ," Gohan informed him as he looked at the younger man. "Now follow, me I will show you the path for your morning hike," he informed the young man as he opened the door and headed off.  
Yamcha followed putting on the turtle shell as he followed Gohan out into the field and then walked after him. He found the old man set a impressive pace. The old man was swift, well it made sense, but he didn't think about how swift he was on his feet. He worked to keep up and as he did, well he knew that Gohan wasn't going all out in this training. It was a bit of a downer as he followed him though the fields around the house. Moving up and down hills as he worked for some time till he came to a enormous cliff.

Yamcha looked at it and wondering if they were going to have to ascend it. In a second, that thought would be proven correctly as he had to follow Gohan up the face of the cliff. He found this hard, having walked for some miles already now having to use his arms and legs to push himself up the mountain was not easy. He was sweating now a great deal as he forced his body up the mountain. His hands and feet finding the footholds as he moved up as fast as he could. He saw Gohan waiting up at the top and felt he had an insane distance to go before he was able to catch up to his teacher.

After a good hour the got to the top where his teacher was waiting. "Good, now we can head back, half way there," he said honestly encouraging him, but also making Yamcha realize how much work he had ahead of him.

Yamcha followed quickly behind Gohan, he was moving slower his body tired as he worked his way back. He was worn out by the time that he got back his hands on his knees as he regained his breath.

"Good you have an hour to rest and have some lunch. We will do some reading for the early afternoon. Then we will work on your form," Gohan said. As he didn't seem tired at all. He was used to this type of training it would seem.  
Yamcha looked at him blinking as he thought about how hard this was going to be. He would have to do this to get stronger and strong enough to be more than just a simple bandit. He nodded his head as he went to get some Onigiri to eat. He would spend the rest of the day reading and training on his form. Yamcha had learned quickly that his fighting style had a ton of waisted movement and energy.

Yamcha had drifted off when he was on his plane, having gone through all of the training. He thought back on how he had gotten through the work. He had pushed himself hard each day as the distance he went got larger slowly or the mountain he would have to climb got larger. He felt himself pushing himself and improving each and every day. The sound of the landing of the plan had woken him up.

Getting down dressed in a nice suit. He picked up the luggage for himself and his teacher. Yamcha walked off the airplane to see Bulma waiting for him. Ready to give him a hug as a reward for his hard work and also out of a sense of happiness for seeing him again. Yamcha felt confident at least in this moment as they would take a taxi to arena to check in. The prelims would start that day, and he would have his first chance to test out his new-found strength. He would see other fighting styles too and see how they compared.

Yamcha arrived at the arena. It was a complex that was pretty impressive, and he could see the large area that the prelims would be held. He started to stretch a bit as he walked up to the counter. He took the paperwork and signed up for the tournament. This was going to be fun, and he figured he had at least a punchers chance of winning it all.

What Yamcha didn't know was that his first rival his own age or near it would be ahead of him. That Master Roshi had recently taken on his own student and was training him for this tournament. That or that Master Roshi was going to enter the tournament to make sure neither he or Krillin would win the tournament. That he would show both of them, that they had a lot of work to do ahead of them. The purpose a lifelong lesson that Roshi liked to pass down that someone was always going to be stronger than you. That one had to work hard to keep on top.

A/N- I wanted to get past the Pilaf arc. It is a more comedy based arc and well I figured it would be good to move to the first tournament arc.


	3. Chapter 3: Tournament Prelims

As he got to the tournament, he saw old monks standing behind a simple wood table. Yamcha walked up to the desk and took the paperwork he had and handed it in. Bulma had gotten it for him as he was in line. Yamcha filled out the paperwork as he waited. "Here you go, where do I go from here," he asked his voice calm as he looked past the monks at the table into the complex. He saw the buildings as he listened to the monk in charge.

"You go to the building on the right. The larger one, that is where the prelims are going to be held, the main arena area is for the finalists or the final eight people in the tournament," the monk informed him giving him information. "Your friends can stay outside and wait to see if you finish. If your not in the tournament you aren't allowed to enter though," he said to the two. Bulma was more than a bit annoyed at the fact she couldn't watch her beau close up and personal. She wanted to see how much that she had grown and how much stronger he was now.

As Yamcha and Bulma went by, Gohan looked at the monk, "Did a Jackie Chun enter into the tournament," he asked as he looked at the two of them. He wanted to know if he needed to enter under a hidden persona. He saw the paperwork in the stack as he looked though and knew his master was in, which meant he had a new student as he heard. He wouldn't need to enter if that was the case.

Yamcha nodded his head as he reached down and took the hand of the blue haired genius giving her a smile as he walked with her. He noticed that she still blushed when he took her hand. He figured that being apart hadn't hurt their relationship to much. He felt more confident now than when he had first meet her finding the dragon balls. He stopped in front of the doors to the arena for the prelims. He leaned in and kissed Bulma on her lips softly standing in front of any walking bye. "Now, that was for luck," he said walking inside without looking back. Bulma Briefs was blushing quite a lot as she saw him go in. She liked this newfound confidence that Yamcha had.

Yamcha saw that inside there were a number of smaller rings for matches. He saw on the wall the large bracket for the tournament with all the names. It would seem it would take a few rounds before they had the final round. There were over a hundred of other people here in the tournament. He wasn't sure which ones he would fit. He went and changed into his gi. A dark green gi with a black belt and Gohan's symbol in black on the front and back in the same style as the turtle hermit symbol on their gi.

Walking out he went into his first match against some Orrin monks. The skinny tall monk looked the part, but Yamcha knew he would win. Yamcha attacked quickly as he felt confident in his skills. He moved up to and knocked out the person without any problems. His foot kicking him in the stomach and into the wall behind him before he could react. He got out of the area quickly as he won. He looked around to see who else was there.

He saw who the good fighters were quickly. He walked over to the person who was dressed kind of like him. A short bald youngster. He looked at the kid and saw the symbol. The turtle school, the school of his master's master. Yamcha tapped him on the shoulder. "That was impressive, good work," Yamcha said introducing himself to the other fighter.  
"Thanks that was nothing though, I had the best training ever," he commented as he looked at Yamcha. "I am Krillin, um, what is your name?" he asked curiously about who would notice and greet him.

"Oh, I am Yamcha, I am going to guess your teacher is Master Roshi right?" he asked quietly as he didn't want others to hear that. "My teacher is Master Gohan. He was Master Roshi's student too," he informed him as Krillin was a bit surprised by this.

"Well that means I guess we kind of come from the same school right," Krillin reasoned, "Well, I wish you luck," he said as the two parted ways. Krillin was curious as to who this guy was. Was he a good fighter?

Krillin watched the next match as he saw the battle that was pretty much over at the first moment as the poor large wrestler was thrown out by the long-haired fighter. He knew right away this guy was going to be his competition at least part of it.

Outside Bulma was upset, she couldn't watch her Yamcha fight and show these others how great he was. She looked around as she looked for something to stand on. It had taken a while before she was able to find a fruit crate and she stood upon it to look inside. She would get to see the matches she hoped. She wanted to see how strong Yamcha was now. Given his confidence with her, she figured he was a lot stronger than he was the last time they meet. That made her heart beat a bit faster as she looked inside.

Yamcha was in the round of 16 against a real wolf. Yamcha smiled as he was able to dodge the attacks as he looked at the fox. He then prepared his main attack, the wolf fang fist. Bulma watched as she could hardly keep up as she saw Yamcha fighting against the fox. The exchange between the wolf fang fist reminded her how that failed so completely when he had meet Master Gohan. He won this exchange not even being touched as he smiled having raised his right hand.

Yamcha won, he looked good doing it too. Bulma smiled and cheered as she almost fell from the box. She saw that the winners were there, a short guy, a old man, a pair of Indian fighters, dino, a fat ugly guy, a beautiful woman and well Yamcha.

Yamcha walked with the others as they headed to the larger room. As he was there, he heard the rain start to fall down, but they would still pick the quarter finals for the next day. Yamcha stood looking at the names as they were picked. Match one was Bactarian vs Krillin. He saw Krillin looked deflated and smiled as he saw that. He saw match two, Jackie Chun vs Giren.He saw when it was announced that Giren looked confident in his victory. He then heard that Nam was fighting Ranfan, which caused Yamcha to let out a sigh of relief, he knew that fighting her could cause problems with Bulma. The last fight was himself against King Champa, which worried him a bit as Champa was the defending champion.

He didn't have much time as he would have to head to get some sleep. He was a bit tired as he figured he would have a hard fight the next day. He saw the rain falling outside as he looked out. "Well, ready for tomorrow, should be a good challenge," he commented to Krillin.

"Yeah, I can't believe I have to fight the large lard ball," Krillin said complaining. "Good luck, fighting the Champ is going to be hard."

"yeah, but a good test to see where I am in my training," he replied as he knew it was going to be a challenge.  
Roshi looked at the two young fighters, they were both talented. He had heard about Yamcha from Gohan and had met him at fire mountain earlier. It was obvious that he had grown and was much stronger now. Roshi knew that he would need to defeat them both but he looked forward to seeing how strong they both were. The next day he hoped to fight both of them.

A/N- I hope you enjoyed the chapter, it was nothing fancy or anything.


	4. Chapter 4: To The Finals

Yamcha spend the morning watching matches go on ahead of himself. He saw that the battle were going on and how intense they happened to be for the most part. He saw Krillin defeat Bactarian cause of the fact he didn't have a noise. He saw Jackie Chun rush his foe and defeat him with no effort what at all. He was unsure if he could even have a chance against this Jackie Chun. Jackie Chun was a skilled and his experience made him the most dangerous person he ever had seen fight. His fighting skills were at least as good as Master Gohan. No, as he had watched him, his moved much like his Master. He watched him unsure who he really was, but he was sure that this was not just some random person he might run into randomly. This guy had a connection to his own teacher. He just had no idea what that connection happened to be.

"Krillin, do you have any idea who that guy could be?" he asked as he saw Chun walk away. He figured Krillin might have a clue.

"No, nothing, he is good, especially for an old man. I think I am going to have to pull out the stops to defeat him," Krillin reasoned as he looked at Yamcha. He knew that he was going to have a hard time in the semi-finals against this master.

They didn't have time before the next round went on as Yamcha was more than a bit happy that he hadn't had to fight against Ranfan. That would have only gotten him in trouble with Bulma. He knew fighting a woman who would undress would be of been troublesome even if he wasn't afraid of women anymore. He would if he won have to fight Nam which would be a challenge too, as he was good. He was determined and he had to win his first match in the first place.

"Good Luck, Yamcha," he heard Krillin comment as it was his turn. He was against King Chappa, the defending world champion. He was going to have a hard time with this fight.

Yamcha walked into the arena and looked at the great martial artist. He bowed out of respect towards the man before him. He knew this man had won the last tournament without ever even being touched in a match. That was impressive, and well he couldn't focus on that fact. If he thought about how good Chappa was supposed to be, he would be in serious trouble.

He looked over at the stands. He smiled as he saw both Bulma and Gohan in the front watching her as he then turned attention to his foe. He couldn't hold back as he saw the fighter prepare as he attacked right away. He moved quickly towards Chappa. He was able to catch the older fight off guard as he got though his defense and gave him a good hit. The first hit knocked the former champion on his back. A single fast strike that Yamcha had put everything he learned into it. He was as surprised as anyone else as he looked at Chappa on the ground surprised at what had happened.

Chappa looked at him as he got to his feet. "I see, that was surprising, your fast, quick even, your skills are rather good," the defending champion commented as he smirked confidently. "That will be the last hit you get on me kid," he declared openly.

Chappa started to fire up his Eight Arm Fist, going into his great skill to plat defense against Yamcha. "Let us see how you handle this kid," he said confident in his skill.

Yamcha was wondering what had happened here. He had to attack someone with a great guard from all attacks in close. He might as well test his speed against this attack. He had to trust in his skills if it failed and he ended up knocked out. Well at least then he would have tried his best.

"Wolf Fang Fist," Yamcha called out as he attacked all out, his speed against the defense of Chappa. He found the first hit blocked, but he threw it a tiny bit slower on purpose to throw off the timing of Chappa. Yamcha's speed was to much for the defending champ. He was just not on the same tier as Chappa. Yamcha slipped by his defense, he pushed in and slammed his fist into the chest of the strong man. His punches pushing him up and back a bit before the two handed finisher knocked him from the arena. He had gotten through the defense. Yamcha knew this was a good sign of his progress and improvement.

Yamcha smiled as he offered his hand, "Thank you for the match, Chappa, fighting you was a great honor," he said as he took the man's hand and took it. Chappa was annoyed by the fact he lost, but he took it in stride as he slipped away heading out to return to his temple.

Yamcha knew he wouldn't have much time to wait as the next match was up. He saw Chun against Krillin. He was curious if Krillin could stand up to Jackie Chun. He watched the two moved around. Krillin was good, but like him and Chappa, Krillin wasn't in the same tier of fighters as Chun. It also looked like that Chun was holding back some. He watched carefully as he saw Chun adapt to Krillin as if he knew what he was doing. He even used trickery and Yamcha saw the famous kamehameha. Yamcha blinked as he was sure that he had to at least be another student of Roshi to know that. The fight ended as he thought with Krillin out.

Yamcha was up next. His fight was against Nam. He knew this guy was serious when he looked at him. He saw that he looked like he had a bigger goal with the prize money. He wondered what it was, and how he could help him. He stood on the arena was he looked at him. He was fast and illusive and was a threat cause of those factors.

Yamcha prepared before he saw Nam take flight into the air. He was able to jump high, very high as he got to the top he came down at him. Yamcha just dodged as he hit the ground and then moved back. He had to think of a way to deal with this. Nam was skilled and dangerous as he dodged again, a moment later as he was just able to dodge out of the way. Timing here key and not trying anything stupid to match him. Using his mind was important. Yamcha dodged back as he counters throwing a punch that knocked Nam from the air, as he had no room to move. Yamcha looked at him as he got up. This was not enough to win. This guy was driven for something.

'Hey, why is the prize money so important," he asked as he looked at Nam before him gathering himself.

"Mister, I must win, so I can buy the water I need for my people we are a poor people and we need money to survive," he informed Yamcha as he could tell the man was determined for a good reason to win.

"Okay, win or lose i will see if I can help you out," he said knowing he could talk Bulma into coming up with a plan to help his village. This was a challenge she could figure out without many problems at all.

Yamcha prepared himself as he saw this guy go up higher than before. He was going to be to high to figure out his path and counter out the way. he had to think of something and quickly. Yamcha took a deep breath as he prepared a rash move. Cupping his hands, he looked forward. "Well, let's see if this can defeat gravity," Yamcha said as he knew he couldn't get as high at Nam was getting. He prepared himself. "Kamehameha," he said firing the blast lunch himself forward and upward, firing into the ground. He used the power of the blast as a kind of rocket boost to push him into the air. He brought his arm forward as he charged at Nam hitting him as he came down, knocking him silly form the force of the hit.

Roshi and Gohan blinked as they saw that Yamcha had pulled off his first Kamehameha wave and had looked rather strong. Perhaps the finals wouldn't be a complete open and shut case. Either way, Gohan was very proud of his student as he was going to the finals.

AN- I hope you enjoyed. I will have the finals which will be more one sided than Roshi vs Goku, and then I am going to move to a small training arch before moving on to the 22nd tournament and Tien, before King Piccolo, Kami Training, and the 23rd tournament before the time skip and Radditz.


	5. Chapter 5:Finals

Yamcha stayed up that night thinking, he was in the finals. He had a chance to become the world martial arts champion. That was something else for a 16 year old. A teen who had been a bandit living on his own in the middle of the desert. As well as a young man who had lived with a can and been afraid of all women. He knew that he had almost no chance, though. He saw the movements of Jackie Chun, he saw how skilled he was. The scary thing was that he had been holding back the whole time too Chun seemed like had been playing with his foes. That he was just that superior to anyone that he had battled up to that point in time. Yamcha saw how much he had to still improve just looking at the old man.

Was it okay to lose, perhaps it was, if one learned a lot losing then one could apply what they had learned in the future and grow even stronger? Yamcha finally went to sleep that night, as his mind would calm down at some point, his excitement and nerves calming down. He ultimately knew he could do nothing, but his best. Yamcha could hope that his best would be enough not to get himself embarrassed. That he could pulling an upset win or at least learning a lot more.

Yamcha was up early as he found himself unable to eat, as he left his room. He had left early before anyone else was up, the sun still not up in the sky as he approached the arena and got ready and dressed for the match. He had not slept that much that night and honestly he was nervous. He sat down in the arena where he would fight and leaned against the wall. He thought about the fight that Chun had with Krillin. He figured he was about the same skill as the former monk when he saw him fight. He could see him doing the same things and failing in the same way or maybe even easier to the old man.

That didn't matter, what mattered was him doing his best and well doing what he could do. He had gotten his but kicked the first time from Gohan too. He would if he got his butt kicked again would have to just pick himself up again and work more. He would have to grow and become stronger as a man and a fighter. Gohan trusted in him and his skills enough to teach him. He had to show Gohan that he had grown since he first met his teacher.

He ended up taking a small nap before the sun rose. He saw people starting to gather as he waved. He worked his way back inside the waiting area.

"Um, early huh, well, kid, um Yamcha was it, even if you lose, that you have gotten this far. It is pretty good, but remember there is always some else out there stronger than you, and you have to always work to get stronger and improve. Cause they won't," Chun mused to him, "plus remember to have fun and relax, or your going to look older than me soon," he said with his normal change of tone from serious to jovial at the toss of a dime.

"Yeah, thanks, that is something Master Gohan would have told me. You two seem a lot alike and you seem a bit like Master Roshi too from what I saw of him," Yamcha mused as he looked at Chun.

"Well you know what they say, great men think and act a like," he said as he smiled a bit awkwardly."You know Gohan was Master Roshi's student and I once defeated him in one of these things," Chun commented as he had defeated his own student back then. While Yamcha wasn't his student, he was the student of a student. Thus well, he was in a way like a student.

Soon the fight would start as the crowd gathered around the arena. In the front was Master Gohan and Bulma ready to watch the fight along with Puar and Oolong who had joined them.

"Go Master Yamcha you can win, you can beat that old man," Puar cheered as Puar always believed in Yamcha.

Bulma looked on. Her mind was going a mile a minute as normal, she had watched so much of these fights. She wasn't a fighter, but maybe she could help. Maybe she could find a way to help Yamcha out and work with Gohan to improve his training. The use of science in the art of training for martial arts seemed natural. Yamcha was talented, so maybe if she helped she could well help him find his dreams. Plus if she helped with tech. That would mean that he could spend time around capsule corps, and they could have time together. Their time apart had not been easy for the beautiful genius after all.

Yamcha walked in bowed before the crowd along with Jackie Chun, both of them were hyped up as the victories they were in talked about. This was built up apparently as a fight between the old veteran and the young upstart. Yamcha took a deep breath letting out his nerves as he focused on the fight.

Yamcha attacked quickly, but as he thought his speed wasn't good enough, Jackie Chun was able to dodge each and every single attack that was thrown at him. Rather easily too as he found himself looking a bit silly. The old vet dodging his strikes. In the middle of one he had to use his wolf fang fist. He pushed himself forward as he actually just barely missed in a moment where Roshi had to really work to dodge. The attack impressed Roshi a great deal. The speed was impressive, and if he had not been prepared and seen it twice he would have been hit by it.

Roshi countered now knocking Yamcha back but not out of the arena. Yamcha was down but not out. Roshi saw the determination in the fighters eyes as he knew the kid had real potential. Yamcha could hear the cheering from the side, from Bulma and Puar. He prepared his wolf fang fist a second time. He launched forward as Roshi figured the speed and attack pattern already. Yet it was a bit different in that the attack was faster, stronger, and more focused. He blocked the first strike, but was hit by the third and forth hand then knocked down himself. A surprise, way more a surprise than anything else.

Yamcha knew it wasn't enough to win as he saw Roshi get up and brush himself off. He had to go for it. He powered up quickly. "Kamehameha," He said out loud before he powered up to see Chun doing the same thing. The crowd watched in amazement as the two fighters fired off the ki wave at each other, the attacks canceling each other out. Yamcha knew that was it most likely and would find Roshi attacking a moment later knocking him from the ring. The attack was a bit of a last gamble as he couldn't think of another way to win.

Yamcha had lost in the finals. It was not a embarrassing lose by any means, though, as he got up, He was helped by Chun.

"Good job, kid, you have skill, keep working and you might beat me someday," he said as he gave a knowing smile. While Roshi aka Jackie Chun won the tournament. Yamcha felt he had learned a lot more about fighting and how much he had to still grow.

Yamcha found himself surrounded by his friends Bulma hugging him, causing him to blush a great deal. He knew he could count on them to continue and improve. "Gohan, I want to get back to training right away," he told his teacher who nodded.

"Yes, Miss Bulma and I have been talking about how to get you better. She has some interesting ideas. I think it best to head to Capsule Corp to work on things in a interesing and smarter way," He told his student. Gohan figured it would be good for the young man to be int he city around others. Plus Gohan was curious how science and his own traditional martial arts training could create a new form of training.

A/N- This is the end of the 21st tournament arc, I think I will put a chapter for the period between the two tournaments, maybe two chapters. Not sure about having a red ribbon arc or having it play out in the background with the red ribbon and pilaf working agianst each other till Pilaf brings back King Piccolo after the 22nd martial arts tournament. In part in his mind to deal with the Red Ribbon Army, though not understanding the nature of Piccolo at all.


	6. Chapter 6: The start of a new adventure

Reaching out with his fists, he pushed his body, using every ounce of his strength as he had to keep his mind focused. He could feel the intense pressure upon his body as he moved and acted. He could feel the pressure pushing him down into the floor as he stood there. Yamcha was moving about quickly, his body straining under the pressure of the room that he happened to be in. His body straining telling him that what he was doing wasn't natural as it grew to adjust to the pressure upon each and every inch of his body. A normal human would have been crushed by the weight and would be dead on the floor.

Yamcha though was far from normal, and this training was needed to push him and help him get stronger than he was long-haired bandit moved through the room focusing on his form, his technique as he felt the weight of his body which was far higher then natural slowing him down. Bulma had came up with this idea, this gravity training room. It was a way to push him far more than anything else could.

This type of training was something Yamcha had been doing for months now, around one year since he had lost the finals of the World Martial Arts Tournament. He had gone with Bulma and spent time with her training as he wanted to get strong enough. The memory of his defeat in the final stayed with him and drove him forward. He wanted to win the next tournament and knew that Krillin was going to be training as hard as he was. Each day he worked around Capsule corps, moving heavy equipment and working on his form while Bulma worked on her project. Now, it was 3 months later that he would get the gravity room.

Bulma explained that he had to be careful with the room as it could be dangerous to him. A fact he learned when he started it three times the normal gravity like an idiot. He felt hundreds of pounds. It took him an hour to move, and then he was moving slowly. That was now nearly 9 months before as he was up and about training in five times the normal gravity. He had no idea how strong he was, but he knew he was a lot stronger than he had been when he started.

Getting out of the gravity room, the young man went in and took a quick shower before getting ready for the day. Finding some long dress pants and a white button up shirt. He went to find his girlfriend. He found her as normal working on something. Yamcha knew that she was the hardest worker he ever knew as he saw her working he wondered if she was the most gifted person he had ever meet.

"Hello," he said announcing himself as he knew that she was busy working he didn't want to bother her or distrub her while she worked. He saw that she was completely focused on her work and hadn't heard him. He went up and gave her a kiss on her check as she then turned and blushed a slight bit.

"Good morning, Bulma, see you're up early working on something again," Yamcha commented as he looked at her. He knew that Bulma had been rather inspired since the tournament working on the gravity room and also this new saw that she was working hard on whatever it was, as she worked on small parts but never the whole complete package at once.

"Well things are going good, pulled another all-nighter," she said as she turned towards him as she smiled. "The data I have gotten from your work outs and intel from Gohan have been great. I however want to get some more information. Do you mind going with me to go to find Krillin and anyone else that can fight? I have an idea that I been working on to help on our adventures."

"I know, but I don't know what this thing is, you have been pretty hush hush, about it all," Yamcha said as he was curious. He knew that Bulma most likely would tell him when she was ready and it seemed this was that time.  
"Well, yeah, wasn't sure if it would work or not, and I am still not sure. I am sure if it it works it should help.I don't want to reveal it before I know if it works though. I want to make sure it is finished before I reveal it to anyone. I would hate to get people's hopes up and then have it fail and break apart," she said honestly, as she wasn't one to disappoint in her work. She had many idea that never went anywhere as was natural in invention and science. "So lets go, we should get to that perverts island before lunch and I have created something interesting too to help find other powers," she said. She then took out another invention and showed him. It what basically was a pair of shades that could pick up the fighting power of living creature. She had been running the numbers for months. It was a side project for her larger one.

She put on the shades and saw Yamcha measured at 140. She had tested on normal people with a power level of 5 to 10 or so. Then also Yamcha a month before where he was at a power of 135. Meaning that he was getting stronger and her gravity room was successful. A fact that made her feel good about herself.

"Sure, I am guessing you have a capsule plane ready to go," he said figuring if she was asking him that she already had it planned out and knew he would join her. They would be off to Roshi's house where he could see how he stacked up against both him and Krillin.

"Of course," she said with a smile, she had missed going on adventures as the last one had been so successful for her. She now wanted to use her scientific knowledge to combine that with her interest in martial arts and adventure. She figured that her dream was possible, and that if she could get it all figure out she could show off to the world her genius. That was of course a rather appealing idea to the young blue haired woman.

A/N- I hope that you enjoyed, I figured the glasses will help Bulma with her invention, but also might get her and Yamcha in some trouble as they search for powerful people. If you have thoughts about the story feel free to drop a review. I promise I do read them.


	7. Chapter 7:Gathering Data

Yamcha looked down from the capsule plane as Bulma flew. He had not learned to control his power level yet and as such he was not sure about that as he looked around. He knew that he had to be careful though about who he looked at as they could have dangerous intentions and dangerous meanings. He flew towards Kami House as that was a safe place and he could see the power of Krillin as well. He looked out as he saw many power levels around West City, but they were low, nothing about a couple of 15's and that was rare. As they flew out, he set the glasses to only pick up people with power levels above 50.

Yamcha knew that if he limited the search he wouldn't find people who were too weak to fit what he was curious to find. He wanted to know how many strong people were in the world. He wanted to know too how he stacked up against all of them. He leaned back in his seat, resting as he saw his glasses beeping and pointing to a side. He took a map and started to make notes on it where he would find power levels that happened to be over 50. There was a natural curious to where they were and their fighting style. He also knew that Bulma would want this information for her use on her robot or whatever she was making.

As the flight went on, Yamcha was able to find about two dozen power levels from 50 all the way up to 200. He made sure to mark each of them and take notes about how far they were from the location of the plane as well. He figured they would meet all of the fighters on this trip and gather all the information about the types of martial arts that were still on the planet. He leaned back as they hit the ocean. He knew that they would not find any more power levels as they traveled. As he started to put his scouter down when he noticed one more from the horizon, a power level of 190. It wasn't in the direction of Roshi. He knew that was more people in the world that were strong. That he had not seen all of them on his fly over.

Bulma focused on the flying as she had so many ideas bouncing in her mind. She needed to see the turtle style of martial arts, as well as any others. She wasn't going to put up with Roshi or his lip. She figured she would slug him a good one if he bothered her. If it wasn't for this plan of hers though she would have avoided him completely as long as possible. Bulma wanted to get away from Roshi as fast enough as possible already. She landed and turned to her boyfriend.

"Yamcha we are here, up and out, let us get this done fast," she said. Bulma looked at him with a serious expresson. She was telling him by her look and body language to discomfort. That she wanted to be out and away as fast as possible.

Yamcha blinked as he looked around with his shades. He found three power levels on the island, all gathered in the house in front of him. He didn't know who belonged to what. He got up quickly though as he knew how Bulma felt about Roshi. "Well, sure, we hopefully can get this information in quickly," He said as he got out of the capsule plane.

Yamcha looked ahead as he saw Roshi, Master Roshi was sitting at a power level of 139. Yamcha was stronger at least in this form. He had seen Roshi go buff and without a doubt that form was far stronger than this one. He still felt a bit of pride as he looked at the old man emerge from his home. He then saw Krillin come out after his teacher. He saw his power level of 125, and lastly he saw a woman which surprised him, her power level was around 105.

Bulma blinked as she looked at the woman. "Aren't you Ranfan from the tournament, what are you doing here" she asked shocked anyone would decide to stay here.

"Well, I had so much fun at the tournament I decided that I would want to try to be serious with martial arts stuff. Jackie Chun told me about Roshi and how he would be more than willing to teach me. I couldn't let a opportunity like that pass itself up, even if I have to deal with a little twerp," she said honestly and forth right.

Bulma and Yamcha were surprised, but Yamcha knew that it most likely helped Krillin to have a training partner. Plus Roshi was a Roshi and would love to have a beautiful woman around too. This would give him the chance for both. It only made sense he would go for that.

"So Yamcha, did you come to train with me?" Roshi said assuming the fact. "If you are, then you and Bulma are more than welcome to stay over for a weekend or longer," he said. Yamcha knew why he would want more chances to hit on Bulma of course.

"No, I am still learning from Gohan, and I think we will pass on the staying over. We just wanted to get some information from you, well any of you, on how your fighting style works, for a experiment that Bulma is working on," he explained as he knew Bulma wouldn't want to stay here ever.

"Well maybe if you owe me a favor," Roshi said in his suggestive fashion.

"No, Krillin would you come with us. I would rather not owe Master Roshi a favor," Bulma said as she looked at the oldest student of Roshi.

"Wait, I was kidding, I will do it, Bulma, you don't owe me any favors this time," he commented. Roshi agreed, because he didn't want to wast this chance. He wouldn't get that many times to show off in front of Bulma after all.

Yamcha shook his head but then used various camera that they had to set up around the area for the demostration. He figured that this would get them the best possible footage.

Roshi motioned Krillin over as he was going to train with him. He attacked Krillin showing the basics of attack and defense. As he did so Yamcha kept track of their power levels. Both of them grew as Roshi's soon reached 180, and Krillin reached 140 as well. Yamcha knew he had work as he watched the two fighters go at it. He even saw Ranfan join in, her power level hitting 130 when taking things seriously. Roshi knew he impressed, and his students were impressed as well.

"Okay, best I show you this once, you should owe me for this in the future, Bulma," he said as he pumped up to one hundred percent power. Yamcha saw the power explode as it went all the way up to 417, and the Kamehameha he fired off was insanely around 1100. Yet when it was over, he was back down to 139. Yamcha looked as he knew that the power output caused him to drain his stamina. The importance of stamina obvious as he looked in the direction of the sea.

"Thank you, I will come back if we need you, Yamcha could you please gather up the cameras we have more people to go see," Bulma said. Bulma was rather excited, about this information. She knew it would give her more data to play around with. That it would allow her to make her robot work better. That she could perhaps make something that could combine elements of different martial arts..

Yamcha got down the camera pretty quickly as he waved. It was a quick stay. He was glad to see the members of the turtle school. They were going to be good strong rivals. He also was more sure than ever that Roshi was actually Chun. That made him feel a bit better about losing to him in the past.

A/N- A simple chapter, the next few will be. As they gather information from fighters they find, before Bulma goes to work on her robot and Yamcha returns to training before the 22nd tournament. If you have any thoughts or ideas feel free to review.


	8. Chapter 8:Korin and Ichi

Finally home, Yamcha took a deep breath as he leaned back and thought about the adventures that he had just gone, though. His mind went back to the meeting of these power levels and he fighting with them and against them was interesting and challenging. He sat there as he learned that he had so much. Most of the fighers were around the power level 50 and they were not that challenging for him, but they got the information anyhow. It was when he ran into a few special gems that he even learned some tricks.

First was the fight with Shoken or rather getting his information and the style of the Chin-Star type of martial arts. Then fighting. Yamcha also remembered fighting against Mr. Lao, he found that man a hard fight. He was skilled and well his fundamentals were solid, but either of those events were the even that would stick with him the longest, not at all. Despite how strong each of them were they were not the ones who showed him a new path in life or gave him the most interesting experience.

That came when he came to a camp, at the base of a large tower, or at least what he thought was a tower. He looked upon it as he knew a man who had the power level around one hundred around it. Yamcha walked around the tower, looking at how endlessly high it is. A high power level nearly 200 was up there, it was the strong one he had noticed from the plane. "Bulma, I think someone is up there," he called back as he felt like this was a challenge worthy of trying.

"Yeah, I guess so, but maybe we should find the way up. Think there is an elevator or something," Bulma said looking at it for any trick handles or buttons that might show that there was such a transport to the top.

"Well, it is the holy tower, there is no way, but to climb it," a powerful man said as he approached the two of them. The man was strong, he was a local and he seemed to revere the tower itself. "It is the goal of all in my clan to climb the tower, but few have ever done so. Even I tried and failed to climb it before. I am sorry, I am Bora," he said looking at them. Bora looked up. "It is known as Korin's Tower."

Bulma said as she looked at the powerful man, "Um, Mr. Bora could you show my machines how I fight," she said as she set up her machines to record his work. "Yamcha, head up there and see if anyone is up there, your strong enough right and that should be a good test too for you."

Yamcha knew that Bulma just wanted to learn about what was there and well she knew she couldn't get there. He nodded, as it would at least be good training. Plus he was rather curious as to what was at the top of the tower as well. It could be anything at all. There was no telling what it was. Yamcha knew that if it was something useful. That he might then he could use it to become stronger. "Fine, I got it," Yamcha said as he figured Bulma would be find down here as she worked on the data she collected.

Yamcha started up the tower as he put hand after hand working his way up. Time passed as he worked more and more up, the sun set and then was rising as he climbed. This place was insane, and well he couldn't think of anything being as hard of a trip as going up this insane tower. He finally after so long saw the top and something that looked like someone lived there. He was glad to see this as he wondered a few times if he would find anything up here. He worked his way into the building at the top and rested his arms and legs killing him as he got to his feet and looked ahead of himself. He saw a cat in front of himself.

"Hello, Mister, a guest, haven't had one of those in a long time. I am Korin, your Yamcha right, came to see what was up here. Now, your going to ask if I can help you get stronger," Korin commented as he looked at the young man and smirked. "Of course I can, just have to follow me. Your the first person since that pervert Roshi got up here years ago."  
Yamcha looked at the cat, how was he able to read his mind. How did he know what he asked before he said anything? Also how did Roshi get up here and train. It meant he could get stronger if he listened to this strange cat.

"Now, kid, this here is the sacred water, if you get it from me and drink it, you will get far stronger than you are now," Korin said as he held the kettle of water out for him to see."That is if you can get it."

Yamcha heard that and knew he had to get the water. He had to get stronger, so he could defeat Jackie Chun, so he could advance his studies. So he could protect Bulma should someone strong come after her. There were many reasons, and he was determined. That determination meant little though as he went after the cat. Yamcha found that he missed time and time again. He would charged in and missed his target each and every single time. He felt frustration at himself as he couldn't get it no matter how much he tried. Yet he couldn't give up. He had to gain this new power, as he needed it to be stronger. Strong enough to defeat Chun in the next tournament.

"Two slow, Yamcha, your movements waist a lot of your energy and slow you down," Korin commented to him as he dodged him."You are easy to read too," he said as he smirked dodging more and more.

Four days passed as he worked on his issues as it were. He rested each night as he remembered how he had to get faster. It was a week later that he approached quickly. He guessed at the change of directions he would make now having observed them. He had a good idea what would happen. He then caught him in the middle of his jump and grabbed the kettle and drank the water smiling as he pulled off the victory. When he drank the water, he found nothing happening.

"Well now, that was natural. You got stronger by climbing up here, and by working to catch me, you don't need some stupid water to get stronger."

Yamcha opened his eyes back at capsule corps as he thought about that experience. He got back to the find his power level was much higher than it was before, around 175 or so. He also found the need to work still there as he worked each day in the training area when he could as Bulma worked on her invention. She used the data from Roshi, Krillin, Ranfan, Sky Dragon, Bora, Master Chin and Master Lao. As well as his own and Gohan's of course.

Yamcha walked into the training area again after his rest to return when he noticed something strange. A new comer who was odd. This person was average in height with an apperance of a young man. He looked the part of a pretty boy with short spiky blonde hair and sharp green eyes. He stood a few inches shorter than, as he wore the same gi as Yamcha. The blonde wore the same uniform as his own as looked at him, a blank look on his face.

"Hello, Mr. Yamcha, I am Ichi, and I am your new training partner," He said his tone neutral as he looked at him.  
Yamcha blinked as he looked at the machine and then nodded his head as he prepared to fight. He wasn't sure who this was and where he was from. He attacked to find that his attacks were defended against pretty well as the robot was fast and seemed to know his attacks. His hands drove forward at him he would block in time. His feet moved at him, he could measure them and adjust to move in front to keep him at bay. He found him to be a match for whatever he did. He pushed himself more as he attacked and was countered. It was not easy to fight Itchi.

Itchi would counter attack pushing Yamcha on his back food. If not for his training with Korin he would have been crushed by this guy. He attacked again, as his moved close. "Wolf Fang Fist," he called out using the attack as he found the attack miss all but once as the final attack knocked Ichi back. Even that was not a solid hit, as Ichi moved to dodge most of it.

Itach would surprise him a moment later as he used the wolf fang fist on him. Yamcha caught off guard as he was knocked into the side of the room before getting up, and looking at Ichi. He wasn't breathing hard an all. He looked unphased. He used his full power and attacked now, moving up as he got under his defense this time fully. He got in a knee that knocked Ichi down as he was breathing hard now. This took a lot of work. He saw Ichi as he was still not tired. What was up with this. The two of them went at it for a good ten more minute as Yamcha found himself more on the defensive as he saw Ichi stop after that time. He still seemed unphased and not tired at all.He was hit by the machine gun punch of Sky Dragon even, as he got to his feet. This guy was stronger than him, but he wasn't sure how he never tired.

Suddenly the door opened and Bulma came in and smiled at him. "Good job Ichi," Bulma said with a smile. She looked over at Yamcha. "This is Ichi, he is my experiment, I took the data from everyone and then used my own and my dad's genius to make this android. He is really powerful, and It will take a lot for him to run out of power," she said proudly as he Yamcha blinked and then nodded. It explained how he knew those moves. It was copying them. They were programmed in. She wanted Yamcha to achieve his goals, and she wanted to support him. At the same time though she did want to show the world her geinus and Ichi would do both of those things.

"Ichi will help you Yamcha prepare for the next tournament, but you will have to work hard to defeat my creation," she said confidently. "Now, you at least have someone to push you. You said you needed a training partner, and now you have one, the best one ever."

A/N- I have a few of these for this chapter

-Sorry, I skipped the finding people, I figured it would get boring the more I thought about it. I did want to talk about Korin Tower which was added here

-Ichi means 1, so yeah, the android is 1 or Android 1.

-Now, the next chapter will start after a time skip to the tournament, and that will be the next few chapters with battles of the 22nd tournament going a bit different than cannon. I figure that after that we can have a king piccolo type arc.

Lastly I would love to get a review or two. Having them is a bit motivating and well I have learned a lot from review too. Thanks for reading this and sorry if you didn't like it. Have a good day.


End file.
